Numberman (character)
"Santa" Numberman (サンタナンバーマン) is a freelance cyborg that hails from the coldest regions of the Galaxy, "White Hell". Though, not a fighter, Numberman stays on his own turf and keeps to himself. Numberman perfers being a holiday hero on the winter months for human and starjin children, then worry about fighting. In Starjin Scrawls: United by Fate, Numberman joined the party for Viroid's depression. Appearnce He stands around 5' 11"ft. He wears a red Santa hat and a red jacket as well. His armour is green and he has yellow eyes. His head looks like a disco ball of some sort. Though, it is rumoured he was once part of the ancient race of cyborgs that once dwelled on the planet 2000 years ago. Personality Kind hearted and gentle. He is also fairly gullible and seems to fall for any sort of practical trick or joke made by someone else. He is also very, very smart and can play mahjong. Triggering any anger on him will result him using "Alpha and Omega" or "Matrix Hell". Biography He thrives on White Hell, the coldest region on the planet. White Hell serves as his home and "Workshop", where he delivers gifts on the Winter Holidays to the starjin and human children. He was captured by Captain Shuu's low ranking officers, Glace and Di. He was held for random with Di and Glace, until he killed Glace. Fighting Style Starjin Scrawls: United by Fate Numberman has no fighting style. However, he can fight when needed to. He'd be classed as a Freelancer. He can weild Kiserus or a long blade dagger as a weapon. Alpha and Omega Never used in the party, only used when Numberman had to defend himself from Glace and Di. Alpha and Omega is a non elemental attack that nearly destories the foe. Matrix Hell Another Non Elemental attack that pretty much causes massive damanage. Never used in the party. Weresanta Mode Not a pretty ability. Santa changes into his were-beast mode and attacks the foe. Used rarely. Only happens when extreams happen to him. Shiro Slash A finishing move. He uses his pipe to slash a foe in two. Trivia *Based off Battle Network's Numberman. *This Santa is the Starohsei version of Santa Claus. *Numberman loves to play Mahjong along with Viroid. *Among the many Kiseru smokers, Numberman puffs on one as well. *He has no known weapons or skills, though he can fight. *Him using Kiserus in battle is similar to Goemon from the Ganbare Goemon series made by Konami. *Numberman using Daggers is on the same level as Viroid weilding a dagger. *Even humanoid in appearnce, his alt mode makes him a primitive, one of the smarter ones with Viroid. Tropes *The Smart Guy *Mirrored in Asskicking *Good Smoking Evil Smoking *Badass Bookworm *Nerd Action Hero *Beserk Button - NEVER EVER call him a nerd. *Loveable Nerd *Badass Santa Category:Original characters Category:Characters created by Zero Ryuusei Category:Mecha characters Category:Smoking characters Category:Residents of White Hell Category:Characters born in October Category:Primitives